


Forgive Me, Brother

by StarSpangledBucky



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bifrost, Bromance, Comfort, Fluff, Forgiveness, God of Mischief, M/M, Manipulative Loki, Minor Violence, Mjolnir - Freeform, Persauding, Protective Thor, Stark Tower, Tesseract, Thunder God - Freeform, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the scene where Thor and Loki are fighting on top of the Stark Tower. Yet it has been changed around a little this time as Thor tries all he can to stop his brother. The results being something he did not expect from his dear brother, Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> One shot where Loki appears rather fragile. 
> 
> The scene is also completely different to that of The Avengers except for some of the dialogue which was in the scene. More a bromance, brotherly love one shot instead of a romantic kind of love.

The Chitauri, violent and foul creatures that will brutally execute anyone in their path. Here they are, to destroy Manhattan, to end ‘The Avengers’. Loki stood on Stark Tower, his armour appearing on himself as he gazed out at the destruction he had started. 

He wanted to rule over Midgard, have everyone kneel before him and become a king. The sceptre glowed vividly as Loki scanned his eyes along the war, a small chuckle leaving his lips as he basked in what he thought was victory and success.

“I was always meant to be...king,” he sneered, through clenched teeth.

Meanwhile, Thor battled the Chitauri down below in the streets of Manhattan. The Mjolnir gave a sickening crunch as the god lobbed it against a Chitauri’s face, before swinging around to defend himself against another. For Thor this was not what he had intended. He had been unaware of his brother’s wrath, he had been too late to stop it from becoming worse.

“Thor!” Steve Rogers yelled.

As Thor swung another hit against a Chitauri, he turned to face Steve, otherwise known as Captain America.

“Deal with Loki, we will deal with this! Go!” he ordered.

“I will not let you be harmed!” Thor yelled.

“Go Thor! He won’t listen to anyone but his brother, just hurry!” Natasha interjected, fly kicking a Chitauri away from her.

Thor looked up at Stark Tower, catching the slightest glimpse of Loki’s emerald green cape. It was not something he wished to do, but if it got through to Loki, then Thor had to try. Thor swung the Mjolnir as it picked up speed before he lifted himself from the ground, landing onto Stark Tower, the wind blowing his golden locks and deep red cape behind him.

“Loki, turn off the Tesseract or I’ll destroy it!” Thor boomed, facing his brother.

Loki turned as he locked eyes with Thor, a grin spreading across his face.

“You can’t. There is no stopping it. There is only the war!” he yelled, baring his teeth.

“So be it,” Thor replied, getting into a battle stance.

Loki cried out in rage as he jumped from the platform, striking Thor yet merely missing. Thor retaliated, pushing Loki back as he stumbled before getting to his feet. Loki attacked again, the sceptre and Mjolnir clashing, in defence. Thor glared into the evil ridden eyes of his brother. This was not who Loki was, something was different. 

Thor yelled as he was kicked back by Loki, the Mjolnir slipping out of his grip before he scrambled for it. The God of Mischief took another swipe, missing the God of Thunder by an inch. With all his strength, Thor hoisted himself up as he attacked again, his and Loki’s faces fairly close together as they stared aggressively.

“Look at this! Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?” Thor spat.

“It’s too late. It’s too late to stop it,” Loki whispered hoarsely.

They stared momentarily, Thor searching Loki’s eyes for answers yet he saw nothing. All he saw was pure murderous and vengeful rage.

“No. We can, together,” Thor replied, a pleading look crossing his face.

Loki’s facial features faltered as he looked at his brother, yet a voice inside his head was telling him to continue. Loki pulled a small blade out as he suddenly stabbed Thor, standing back as Thor fell back, a low groan leaving his lips.

“Sentiment,” Loki growled as he stood proudly.

Thor stared at Loki, his breathing laboured as his face creased in pain. 

“Brother, please,” he whispered.

“I am not your brother!” Loki yelled, standing over Thor.

“You are, my brother, Loki. Regardless of where you came from, you are family and you forever will be. Please Loki, stop this, help me,” Thor pleaded.

A single tear fell down Thor’s cheek as he stared helplessly at Loki, his hand resting on the wound he had sustained.

“No,” Loki whispered.

Something cracked inside him, the mind control he seemed to be under, disappeared. Loki looked to Thor, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Loki,” Thor winced, resting his head against the concrete.

Loki remained motionless, time seemed to have slowed. The sceptre fell from his grip, clattering to the ground, his hand trembling as he turned his gaze back to Thor. Thor watched on as Loki sunk to his knees, throwing his helmet away.

“No!” he roared, kicking the sceptre away also.

Thor coughed harshly as his face creased in pain again, a yell leaving his lips. Loki crawled to his brother’s side as he took Thor in his arms, scanning his eyes over the torment he had put his brother through.

“Thor, forgive me I am sorry. I am sorry you mourned, but how could I live in a place where I was but just a monster. Forgive me for destroying Midgard. Please Thor. Believe me. I am sorry,” Loki begged as tears brimmed on the edge of his eyes.

“Loki, you seem most fragile,” Thor wavered, his breathing now ragged.

“Do not leave me brother! We have so much more to see and do. Stay awake Thor!” Loki cried, shaking Thor slightly.

Thor opened his mouth to speak, his eyes dipping slightly.

“No! Thor please! I’ll turn off the Tesseract! The Chitauri will wither, I will not let you die brother!” Loki roared, the tears falling down his face.

“Stop it Loki, stop the...” Thor started coughing again as he choked back tears that were now streaming down his face.

“Please Thor,” Loki whispered, pushing some of his hair from his face.

Thor uttered a few words, his eyes closing slightly as Loki shook his head.

“Thor! Thor!” he yelled, shaking Thor again.

Nothing.

“No,” he whispered. “NO!” he roared in rage as he turned to grab the sceptre. “I will save you Thor, you’re not dead,” he spat, running into Stark Tower as he made his way to the Tesseract.

“You will live, dear brother of mine...” 

~~~*~~~

It was a year after Loki’s war had taken place in Manhattan. He now sat upon the Bifrost, gazing out at the skies of Asgard. He had paid his punishment, which was only for some months and not longer, as he did destroy the Tesseract at the end of it all. As for Thor, he had been placed into a sleep, and as far as Loki knew, he may never wake up. He was forbidden to see his brother, it was he who had hurt him, he who had almost let him die. 

Loki looked down as his legs hung over the edge. When he sat so close to the edge, he wished he could drop off it, just like he did after Thor destroyed the Bifrost many years ago before it was repaired. Yet he knew he couldn’t, he had to try and stay strong with all of what he had done. The younger sibling had to stay and be there for when his brother awakened.

“You are, my brother, Loki. Regardless of where you came from, you are family and you forever will be,”

Loki’s eyes fluttered shut as a few tears slipped out from the corners, a shuddered sigh leaving his lips.

“Forgive me, brother for I will pay my punishment if you are to die. In fact, may I be slain so I do not live with the guilt,” he whispered.

“Loki!” a familiar voice yelled.

Loki gasped as his eyes snapped open, his gaze turned to face a familiar person.

“Thor,” he whispered. “Thor!” he exclaimed as he got to his feet.

He let out a laugh of pure joy as he ran toward Thor. The older brother stopped in his tracks, a smile spread on his face.

“Loki,” he soothed.

Thor caught Loki in his arms as he spun his younger brother around, loud laughs leaving their lips before Thor put him down.

“Brother, I thought you dead,” Loki whispered.

“Never Loki, I stayed strong for you. I could not let my brother live alone with guilt and no one to be there by his side,” Thor replied, wrapping Loki up in a comforting embrace.

Loki sighed as his head rested against Thor’s chest, closing his eyes as he listened to the gentle beating of his brother’s heart beat.

“Forgive me Thor, I meant no harm,” he hummed.

“I know Loki, but nothing will ever make me care less for you,” Thor mumbled, hugging Loki tighter.

“You are too soft brother,” Loki chuckled, opening his eyes again.

“No Loki, I only care for you too much. Have you not noticed? Since we were merely small children, exploring the wonders of Asgard, I did not once dare let you out of my sight,” Thor answered.

Loki sighed as he grasped the material of Thor’s tunic, nestling his head into the crook of his neck.

“You only ever took your eyes off me when you were with that mortal woman,” Loki murmured against Thor’s neck.

“I-” Thor faltered as he rested his chin on Loki’s head, his eyes focusing on the sky. “I meant you no abandonment. I was lost, confused, trapped by her radiant beauty,” he continued. “Yet it only led to such lies, then, my own brother brought on a war, I thought I had lost you. You looked so fragile yet you acted so strong. Loki I am sorry,” Thor wavered.

“Brother,” Loki whispered, another tear falling down his cheek.

Thor pulled Loki out of his grasp, cupping the God of Mischief’s face in his hands.

“Why do you cry brother? Have I upset you?” he questioned.

Loki shook his head lightly as he closed his eyes again, more tears slipping down as he shuddered. Thor’s features softened as he lent forward, placing his lips on Loki’s forehead, leaving a gentle kiss there before pulling back.

“You have nothing to fear Loki, I will protect you,” he whispered.

“I love you dear brother,” Loki wavered.

“And I you, Loki,” Thor replied, a small smile on his face as he embraced Loki again.

Loki had never felt so fragile before. All these years he put up a wall to keep all of the tenderness and love out. He grew fond of the sentimental feeling. Yet it was always Thor who broke down those walls, making him see that someone cared, someone loved him, someone who did not care about the monster that he was. Loki was grateful for Thor, he would not want it any other way.

“Come Loki, let us sit together on the Bifrost and share out stories of adventure,” Thor mused, taking his brother’s hand in his.

Loki warmed to the feeling of his brother’s protective, strong hand clasped on his, a small smile spreading on his face. The pair walked halfway down the Bifrost before Thor placed himself at the edge, his long legs hanging over. He looked up at Loki with a small grin.

“Please,” he whispered, taking Loki’s hand again.

As Loki went to sit beside him, Thor pulled him over, placing Loki in front of him, between the small gap between his legs, his arms wrapping protectively around Loki’s waist.

“I’ve got you,” he whispered, pressing his lips to Loki’s temple before resting his chin on his brother’s shoulder.

Loki smiled as he rested one hand on Thor’s, their fingers lacing together. They had never been this close with each other. Most may mistake them both for a couple. Yet it was simply a strong and everlasting relationship of brotherly love. Loki lent his back against Thor’s chest as he sighed.

“Tell me of your adventures brother, yours are most exciting and detailed,” he hummed.

“So be it,” Thor chuckled, his grip tightening on Loki.

The younger god smirked again as he kept a firm grasp on Thor’s hand. He gazed out at the stars of Asgard as Thor began the storytelling, his deep voice soothing his brother. The emerald green eyes that were once so full of rage were now filled with happiness and calm.

The Loki that once was so full of sentiment, greed and a lust for glory, was now tender, loving and would stop at nothing to be with Thor for the rest of his days. No punishment would ever break that very special bond with his brother, Thor Odinson.

“You will never be alone brother...”

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea that popped into my head.


End file.
